Michiyuki
by Hatori Ichihara
Summary: [USED TO BE KOKKURI SAN][Songfic][YukiMachi] Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating We will never become one. In a place deeper than gentleness touching each other is merely pain.


Michiyuki

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fruits Basket or the song, Michiyuki (ending theme to Loveless)**

_Summary: (Songfic)(YukiMachi) Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating We will never become one. In a place deeper than gentleness touching each other is merely pain._

_**

* * *

Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo** Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
__**Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute** We will never become one_

Machi leaned in to kiss Yuki, trying to be careful of putting her arms around him. Being with Yuki was so hard on her. She loved him very much, yet to not be able to hug your loved one…

_**Yasashisa yori fukai basho de **In a place beeper than gentleness  
__**Fureau no wa itami dake** Touching each other is merely pain_

Simply touching his soft pale skin hurt. She knew what was happening to her, he had explained it to her. It was rejection. She knew she could never embrace or hold him because of his Curse, and was beginning to resent that fact. He was cursed, children were virtually impossible… everything could crumble.

_**Futari wo musunde kudasai** Please bind the two of us_

She loved him though. Loved him very much, so much it hurt. She wanted to be bound to him forever, for him to only have eyes for her and to love only her. Yet he was cursed… it would be impossible for this… wouldn't it?

_**Bokura wa mou yume wo** **minai** We will dream no more  
__**Tomadoi nagara te wo totte** Joining hands in uncertainty  
__**Zankoku na yoake no hou he** Walking towards  
__**Arukidasu** The cruel dawn_

She took his hand and they went out into the snow. For the past two years they had been together, straight through 3rd year at high school, they had taken this walk. They would destroy the perfection of the clean white snow, replacing it with badly made _Figure 8s_ and faces. It was destroying perfection, it was building their relationship.

Dawn was approaching as they walked back into her apartment to get warm. She shivered as the warm air of her apartment touched her cold skin.

_**Hontou no kotoba wa kitto** True words are surely  
__**Hontou no sekai no dokoka **somewhere in the true world  
__**Bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni **Lurking  
__**Hisonderu **In our wordless night  
__**Ima mo kitto **Surely even now_

"I love you." He said. _I love you too_ she so wanted to say. But the words would not form. She could only smile and kiss his forehead.

His words rung in her head, like wedding bells. No, she could not think of wedding bells. Zodiac Members could not marry. There were no words for her to speak to him, no, not tonight.

_**Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to** Meeting each other in order to know loneliness  
__**Kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute** We won't know until we exchange a kiss_

She wondered what had drawn them together in the first place. What did they have in common that could spark love? They were both lonely… and when they were together the loneliness went away. But did it really? Did the loneliness ever really leave when you could not snuggle close to him in front of a fireplace on a cold night?

She kissed Yuki, trying to keep the dark thoughts from her mind. Yet nothing could stop them now.

_**Soredemo ima kimi to aeta** Even so, I am trembling with the joy  
__**Yorokobi ni furuete iru** Of having met you_

A shiver went down her spine again as she remembered how they met. She had been on an rampage, ruining the student council office. He had barged in.

_Yuki walked into the student council off to see Machi on the floor, with books lying scattered around her. She turned and looked at him sharply. _

_"I'm sorry." She said, getting up quickly, keeping her face away from him. "I'll clean it up." Yuki had reached his hand out to her. _

_"Are you sure you're feeling… all right?" he had asked her, concern in every inch of his face. _

_"I'm fine." she had replied, before going to fetch her half-brother, Kakeru from where he was slacking off and sleeping in the closet. . _

She smiled warmly on the inside, she was very happy to have met him that day.

_**Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai** Please support my heart_

Yuki put his hand to her forehead. "Machi… you don't look so well. Are you ok?"

_**Bokura wa mou yume wo minai** We will dream no more  
__**Atatakai basho he nigenai** We can't run to a warm place  
__**Zankoku na yoake wo kitto** We will surely over come  
__**Koete yuku** The cruel dawn_

Nothing was said, Machi simply looked at him. Despite his curse, did she really love him? Could she really stay with him forever? Would he stay with her forever?

_**Akirameteta sono shizukesa** The abandoned quietness  
__**Hontou no kotoba wo kitto** Will surely find  
__**Aishi kizutsuke au tame ni** The true words  
__**Sagashidasu **In order to lovingly hurt each other  
__**Itsuka kitto** Someday surely_

A new light seemed to form within Machi's darkened thoughts. Something that was always there but she pushed away with thoughts of the Zodiac Curse.

The words in her mind rang true in her ears and she opened her mouth to say them… her closed throat opening and her mind clearing.

_**Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo** Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating __**Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute** We will never become one  
__**Yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi** O cold starts before the dawn  
__**Futari dake no michiyuki wo** Please light  
__**Douka terashite kudasai** The path that's just for us._

"I'm fine." She said. "_And I love you_."

* * *

my best Yuki and Machi story yet! please review 

OH YEAHHHHHH! I have a new identity: HATORI ICHIHARA

So I am am:

Hatori Selina Ichihara (selina is now my middle name mwwhaahahahha)

See you later please review

Hatori Selina Ichihara (haha love my name ;;)


End file.
